This specification relates in general to transaction tracking and, but not by way of limitation, to transaction tracking within a network and presentation of results relating to transaction tracking.
The growth of networks, both private and public, has resulted in increasingly complex infrastructures that support communications within the networks. In an example network, in addition to the presence of end point nodes in the network, an underlying infrastructure can include many other nodes through which a transaction must travel on its path from an originating node to a destination node. The more nodes along its path, the more likely it is that the transaction will not reach its destination node. The reasons why it may not reach its destination node can be various. For example, the transaction may have an improper address or an intermediate node may be offline or not processing transactions appropriately. However, diagnosing the reason using conventional methods of transaction tracking may prove burdensome, time consuming, and/or impossible. This is especially true when the individual diagnosing lacks a first-hand understanding of the network and infrastructure.